


Nonverbal Communication

by Sourlander



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Nonverbal Communication, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: Part #6 (or 5?) for the February Ficlet Challenge. Today's prompt: (see title) :-P





	Nonverbal Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlancheRiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BlancheRiddle).



> I know, I haven't been too creative with titles lately and I also know that this one is a day late. Yesterday was just super exhausting :-P
> 
> This is yet another contribution to the February Ficlet Challenge and the prompt for yesterday was "nonverbal communication".
> 
> The pairing for today is George Weasley/Blanche Riddle. Back in 2013 my bff and I started an RPG in a Harry Potter chatroom and together we explored multiple AUs. :-D

Lilly watches them from out of the corner of her eyes. It’s the second day after school started again and she can’t push that weird feeling aside. That gut-twisting heat in the pit of her stomach, as she watches Blanche and George, two of her best friends, sitting next to each other at one of the tables.

            They’re in the Gryffindor Common room and it’s the first time in forever she’s been here on a weekend without Oliver there with her. He left Hogwarts the previous year and she has  a letter from him in her lap, but it doesn’t help. She misses him so badly that she hates seeing Blanche and George interacting with each other. They’re doing their homework, and it’s as though they’ve never even moved without the other. The way Blanche puts down her quill just at the moment when George needs it, or the timing with which George pushes the book in her direction before he can even know that Blanche is going to look at the open page. It’s strange to see them like this. Deep in thought and helping each other without even noticing. Really, it’s strange that they aren’t even together.

            Lilly sighs and gets up. She can’t stand this anymore. She’ll just write another letter to Oliver and hope this year passes quickly so she can stay with him again. Not even the news of the Triwizard Tournament can lift her spirits.

 


End file.
